


Seven Deadly Sins

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Seven Deadly Sins AU [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Arguing, Banter, Flirting, Gen, Implied Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A manor stood in silence at the hill. But on certain evenings at the stroke of midnight, if one listened closely, the manor seemed to come alive. Candlelight would flicker in the windows, colorful lights would pulse and glow from inside, and music would flow in the air. Because this was no ordinary manor. This manor was the meeting place of the Seven Deadly Sins.(AU inspired by the Disney Villain Medley)





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> A couple friends and I were geeking out about the Friends On the Other Side mashup... and this just sorta happened.

A manor stood in silence at the hill. But on certain evenings at the stroke of midnight, if one listened closely, the manor seemed to come alive. Candlelight would flicker in the windows, colorful lights would pulse and glow from inside, and music would flow in the air. Because this was no ordinary manor. This manor was the meeting place of the Seven Deadly Sins.

A man walked up to the front door of the manor. He adjusted his leather jacket with a scowl, glaring at the door with disdain. He hated these monthly meetings. His colleagues were… eccentric, to say the least. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open, striding into the manor. His grand entrance startled the man sitting in the chair beside the door, causing his bowler hat to nearly fly off his head.

“Gatekeeper… have the others arrived yet?” he asked smoothly, shutting the door behind him. The man he had startled- the Gatekeeper- adjusted his bowler hat with a huff.

“No, Greed. You’re the first to arrive, as always,” Gatekeeper replied.

“Good. I’ll be in the parlor, send the others there when they arrive,” Greed ordered.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, I know the drill,” Gatekeeper huffed, rolling his eyes. Greed narrowed his eyes, and the Gatekeeper shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“I’m merely reminding you of how we do things here. We wouldn’t want to trouble ourselves with acquiring a new Gatekeeper, would we?” he replied evenly, voice dangerously low. The Gatekeeper swallowed nervously.

“No. We wouldn’t,” he answered.

“I thought so.” Greed turned on his heel, heading into the parlor. He sat down at the table, taking a seat at its head, just in front of the fireplace. One by one, figures appeared in the entryway to the lounge.

“Please, take a seat,” Greed said, gesturing at the chairs around the table. One woman stepped forward, taking the chair next to Greed’s.

“So good to see you again, Greed,” she said cooly.

“And you, Pride,” Greed replied with a smirk. A tall man slid into the chair on his other side, eyes glittering with excitement.

“Greed! You’ve done something different with your hair, it’s simply stunning,” the man crooned, leaning towards Greed as he gazed at him.

“Lust, my hair is the same as it always has been,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love the attention, my dear,” Lust replied with a smirk.

“Why do you always have to flirt with Greed?! There’s more of us here than just him!” another man snapped, taking the seat across from Greed.

“Envy, do you always have to be so loud?” a man wearing suspenders grumbled, slumping in the seat next to him.

“Aw, don’t worry, Envy, there’s plenty of me to go around. And you too, Sloth,” Lust replied.

“Hey, leave me out of this. Envy was the one whining,” Sloth huffed.

“Enough arguing! Let’s just get this over with,” one woman snarled, sitting down between Lust and Sloth.

“Something bothering you, Wrath?” Pride teased.

“Yes, there is! I’d much rather be instilling anger in humanity, yet I’m here with you fools,” Wrath fumed.

“Hey, you’re not the only one with things they’d rather be doing, Wrath,” the last man to join the table replied, taking the seat across from her.

“Oh, we all know what you’d rather be doing, Gluttony,” Wrath sneered.

“Is it such a crime to enjoy food?!” Gluttony protested.

“Well obviously it must be, since you’re here with the rest of us,” Sloth drawled.

“That’s rich, coming from a lazy piece of sh-”

“Friends! Please, let’s not fight,” Greed said cooly, glaring at Gluttony. The demon in question shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh so we’re friends now?” Envy scoffed. Each demon at the table stilled as Greed arched an eyebrow at Envy.

“Of course we are… or don’t you remember the pact we made?” Greed replied with an air of what seemed to be nonchalance, but the shadows shifting and curling restlessly behind him betrayed his true emotions.

“Oh, you mean how you-” Envy started, but was cut off with a warning glare from Pride. The table fell silent for a moment, until Lust once again leaned towards Greed, eyes glittering.

“I believe Envy was about to talk about how you so generously gifted us with demonhood? Truly, a clever move on your part,” Lust purred. Greed was seemingly rendered speechless for a moment, unable to break away from the other demon’s gaze. But he soon shook his head, clearing his throat as he did so.

“Yes… I’m sure. I hope you’re satisfied. But if you ain’t-”

“Yeah, yeah- don’t blame you, blame your friends on the other side. Whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean,” Envy interrupted him, sulking in his chair.

“Oh Envy, you know exactly what that means,” Greed crooned. The table fell silent once more, and the demons eyed each other warily.

“Well, this has been a fun little chat thus far, but let’s get down to business, shall we?” Pride said after a long stretch of uncomfortable silence.

“Fantastic idea, Pride. Did I mention you look absolutely stunning tonight?” Lust praised, and she practically preened at the attention.

“Enough flirting, we have more important things to do,” Greed snapped, glaring sharply at Lust.

“Hey! Jealousy is my thing, Greed!” Envy teased. Greed let out an incredulous sound, face flushing for the briefest of moments.

“I am NOT jealous,” Greed huffed.

“Aw, don’t worry darling. You know I have eyes especially for you,” Lust replied with a wink.

“Wonderful for you two! Can we get this meeting over with?” Wrath snarled, slamming her hands on the table.

“Temper, temper… but correct. Gluttony, how are things looking on your front?” Greed asked, turning his gaze towards him.

“Humans are living healthier lifestyles… doing things like eating something called ‘kale.’ Don’t they understand that I just want them to enjoy the finer things in life?” Gluttony replied dejectedly, slumping forward onto the table and burying his head in his hands.

“I know what would get the humans’ attention…” Sloth offered.

“This isn’t the music video thing again, is it?” Envy groaned.

“Hey, I’m just saying! Good lighting, special effects- they’ll eat it up,” Sloth shrugged.

“Not like you’d organize something like that, it would take too much of your precious time,” Wrath snarked.

“Of course I wouldn’t. I just provide the brilliant ideas. But if you don’t want to make humanity complacent, then I understand,” Sloth replied, voice smooth and condescending.

“It’s a stupid idea, if you ask me,” Envy grumbled.

“You’re just jealous that I came up with it, and you didn’t,” Sloth said with a smirk. Envy made a series of frustrated noises, and the table of demons erupted into laughter.

“Let’s table that idea for later. Lust, how are you faring with humanity?” Greed asked after the laughter had cleared.

“Why don’t the two of us go somewhere private, and you can find out?” he offered, smirking coyly. Greed rolled his eyes, but those sitting closest to him could see the slight tinge of pink creeping across his cheeks.

“Pride?” Greed asked, turning towards her.

“I’d love to take over the meeting while you and Lust have fun,” she teased with a wink.

“What?! No, that’s not-”

“I know, I know. Couldn’t hurt to try though, right? Anyway, things are fine. They could be better, but it certainly could be worse. Humans are naturally prideful creatures anyhow,” she replied. 

“I see. Anyone else have anything to share?” Greed asked, looking to the others. Wrath scowled in defeat, shaking her head. Envy blew out a sigh, leaning his head on his hand. Greed nodded curtly, then turned his attention to Sloth.

“I believe you mentioned something about a music video?” he asked. Sloth sat up straight for once, eyes gleaming.

“Yes. And I believe I know just the musical selection to use…"


End file.
